


Meant to be Here

by Akasrie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, hnnnnNNNNG gay, just a small short story and uh idk what i need to tag for it lol, nothing bad happens. its just like... a character thing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasrie/pseuds/Akasrie
Summary: Violet and Ericson are two different types of home for Clementine.





	Meant to be Here

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAY another story! Enjoy it! :3

Ericson is Clementine’s home.   
  
  
It’s the first place she’s stayed at since the motel, since  _ Lee _ , where she feels completely safe.   
  
  
She doesn’t need to feel scared at night anymore. The walls surrounding her has become a safe haven.   
  
  
She’s been given the privilege to fall asleep into deep, peaceful slumbers again. She hasn’t been able to do that since she was a little girl. Her brain had been wired to allow her to wake up in an instant should she hear a noise she didn’t like. She hasn’t been able to get an actual good night’s rest in years, and Ericson gave it back to her.   
  
  
Then there’s the students. Her friends.   
  
  
Out of every group she’s been with over the years, she’s only ever truly been able to call a small handful of people an actual, legitimate ‘friend’. Almost everyone had been adults. Ones who would act like an impromptu parent and tell her what to do, yet deny any sort of responsibility for her.   
  
  
People like Duck, Sarah, and Gabe.  _ Those _ were her friends. The only people she had ever felt connected with.   
  
  
Ericson is filled with people like them. All different kinds of Ducks and Sarahs and Gabes. Everyone who was her equal.   
  
  
Ericson is her barrier, her shield, and her protection. Lee had told her that everything would go back to the way it was someday, and Clementine believes that this place is the closest she’ll ever get to making his words come true.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Violet is a different kind of home to Clementine.   
  
  
She doesn’t have to hide herself around Violet. She doesn’t have to worry about anything, or say things she doesn’t mean just to get some brownie points.   
  
  
Clementine can be herself around her.   
  
  
She can be soft, and she can be loud, and she can be quiet, and she can be angry or sad or scared, and never have to fear any sort of repercussions for it. Violet will never try to change her, or judge her, or run away from her.   
  
  
Violet is always there for her.   
  
  
Whether it be to open arms, or shy kisses, or dumb jokes followed by entertaining stories, Clementine can rely on her being there.   
  
  
Clementine can rely on her for support, and kindness, and unconditional, unwavering love.   
  
  
Violet is like a breath of fresh air on days she can’t breathe. She’s the arms that are always ready to catch her when she feels like falling. She’s the one who makes Clementine feel free.   
  
  
Clementine has never loved someone like she loves Violet. She’s never wanted to hold anyone’s hand, or gently touch anyone’s face, or kiss and kiss and kiss anyone until she’s out of breath and her head feels light and she’s walking on air. Not like she wants to do with Violet.   
  
  
Violet has allowed her to feel like no matter what happens, she’ll never have to go through it alone anymore.   
  
  
She’s the home that Clementine can always go back to. Not that she ever wants to leave, of course. She never wants to leave her arms, she never wants to go too far from her smile. She wants to stay by Violet’s side, forever and ever. Until time itself runs out.   
  
  
But maybe describing Violet as her home isn’t entirely accurate, because she’s so,  _ so  _ much more.   
  
  
Violet means absolutely everything to Clementine. And she hopes, she  _ knows _ , Violet feels the same exact way.   
  
  
Ericson may be her home, but Violet is where she truly belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to make more soon, if I find inspiration for it.


End file.
